


Not Known

by FinickityinFields123 (lifetheuniverseandeverything42), lifetheuniverseandeverything42



Series: Attack of the plot bunny! [5]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: (hopefully), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/FinickityinFields123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/lifetheuniverseandeverything42
Summary: How is it the boys never actually run out of capital and Pythagoras sometimes walks with a limp?
Relationships: Hercules (Atlantis UK TV) & Jason, Jason & Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV)
Series: Attack of the plot bunny! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776028
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm very late to this fandom... 

Jason hadn't known. 

Well that's what he told himself. 

He'd never realised. 

Never put the pieces together to form that picture because it was one he never ever wanted to see. 

He had all the pieces but had refused to put them together and now look where they were. 

He had never questioned how when they seemingly had no money left and all avenues for profit exhausted, Pythagoras could overnight discover some previously unrevealed cache. 

Or the way he glared at the money that appeared at those times: like he hated it, like he would rather die than spend it but knew he had to and hated himself for that... 

Jason knew Hercules spotted those hard stares, he knew Hercules had questioned the almost magically appearing money at their direst times - only to be brushed off with reminders of Pythagoras' cleverness and Hercules pastime of getting drunk. 

When Jason noticed the bruises, he didn't connect them to Pythagoras' mysterious sources of coin.

The handprints and foot-shaped marks that could litter the few parts of his body that the young man let be exposed.

The split lip that one time and the rare black eye - moody and looming on his pale face.

The triangles man had brushed off their concerns, named attempted robberies or getting caught up in tavern brawls.

Neither one believed him but both chose to pretend. 

With the nightmares came different concerns.

They came in blocks, in sequence and in episodes.

All night, every night, for about a week straight - sometimes more, sometimes less.

The occasional bad one out of the blue when Pythagoras was stressed.

Jason never realised they appeared just after a coin influx courtesy of Pythagoras. 

No that's not quite true. He hadn't wanted to. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason woke up one morning to find Pythagoras slumped on the floor by the door, he was alarmed of course.

But when scrambled closer, yelling for Hercules, and saw the bruises - thick bands on his exposed arms and darkly blossoming marks across his cheeks and jaw - his alarm turned swiftly into concern and fear.

A nagging voice in his head whispered of all the prequels to this moment and Jason ~~couldn't~~ wouldn't silence it.

Hercules, with his excellent timing, stumbled through with a worried cry just as Jason hauled his friend up and found the blood.

It stained the back of his clothes, congealed around the back of his legs.

Fresh but just beginning to dry and become crusted black.

Jason went white and Hercules nearly threw up - but then he had drank heavily the previous night.

Together they managed to get the thin young man to his bed and gathered his healing supplies.

They stood over him as he lay there, unsure and terrified - he was the healer, the carer.

The one who patched them up and picked them up when they fell down.

Now it was their turn, and both knew that if they failed they would lose Pythagoras.

But it was at that point, while Jason hesitated and Hercules dithered, that Pythagoras roused.

Scared, wide eyes stared blearily round - panic rising in them before fading in relief before resurfacing as he surveyed their anxious expressions.

Pale and shaky, he took the items from Jason's unsure hands and shooed them out wearily.

Silent and numb they followed his directives for now, but both resolved in the quiet to let him tend to his hurts and then have this talk...

Pythagoras knew that they would not let this go so easily as every other time.

He was going to have to talk fast and smile lots to get out of this one. If he even could.

As he finished - painfully - sorting his injuries as best he could for right now, he tested out a grimace.

Every bruise on his face screamed but he found as he stretched his jaw a little the pain became endurable.

He could do this. He had to do this.

They could not know the truth.

They could not know what he was.

He would lose them. He could not lose them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more if anyone is interested in this...


End file.
